1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan device, and more particularly to a multilayer-type fan device that can be rotated quickly to store more energy via the wind power.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional wind power generator has a generating set, an impeller and a fan device. The generating set has a driving axle. The driving axle is rotatably mounted in and extends out of the generating set and has a front end. The impeller is securely mounted around the driving axle near the front end of the driving axle. The fan device is securely mounted around the front end of the driving axle and has a base and multiple blades. The base is securely mounted around the front end of the driving axle and has an external surface. The blades are mounted on the external surface of the base of the fan device at intervals and are perpendicular to a driving axle center. The impeller and the fan device can be rotated via the wind power to enable the generating set to generate electric power.
However, the blades of the fan device are perpendicular to the driving axle center and can be rotated only when the direction of the wind is perpendicular to the driving axle center. Therefore, the blades may not rotate when the direction of the wind is not perpendicular to the driving axle center and this will decrease the efficiency of generating power with the blades.
The multilayer-type fan device in accordance with the present invention mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.